The First Fragment
Kiva recently saw a breaking news report that an ancient tablet has been stolen from the museum, somewhere in town. Reia: Kiva, are you okay? Kiva: Oh, hey. You better see this. Ratchet: What's up? - A news report shortly followed. News Reporter: Good evening, and tonight it's a black day for Planet Earth. Wade Wilson, better known to the world as Deadpool, has escaped from prison. And if that isn't enough, a mystical artifact known as the Tablet of Order and Chaos has been stolen and shattered by Deadpool himself. Scientists say that the tablet has been scattered throughout many time zones. What was his purpose and where were he strike next? Ratchet: Uh no... Reia: (It's worse than I thought..) Kiva: Reia? Reia: We need to take Wade down before he can cause serious harm. Ratchet: I know, but before that, we need to find more information about the tablet. Raine: And we need to speak to Dr. Nefario about looking after the kids. Time is short and we got so much to do already. Clank: Then, I suggest we speak to Dr. Nefario. Kiva: Alright. - As Gru heads for bed, the gang confronted Dr. Nefario himself. Dr. Nefario: Oh, still up, I see? Raine: Nefario, we need to talk. Kiva: Yeah. First off, the kids.. Dr. Nefario: Well, I told Gru that he needs to stay focused on the moon heist and those kids are nothing but distractions. If he still wants to be the greatest villain, this could go one way or another. Kiva: Seriously? Ratchet: Look, let us take care of the kids for him. Dr. Nefario: That's...not what I had in mind. Kiva: Don't start that, Doc! Taking back the kids, so that Gru can be a villain all over again. Not on our watch! Reia: Kiva, calm down. With all due respect, we shall accept full responsibility for them. Dr. Nefario: ...Fine. I'll leave them in your hands. Kiva: Great. Thanks, doc. Dr. Nefario: But I'm warning you. One mistake and I'll deal with this myself. Ratchet: I think we got this one covered. Kiva: Yeah, don't worry about it. We got this. - Next morning, Gru continued his work in secret while the gang thought of a plan. Ratchet: Find anything on the shrink ray? Clank: I have found a effect time on the device. Kiva: That's good. Wait.. Effect time? You mean, it has a limit? Clank: Depending on the size of the target. The moon is massive, so it won't stay shrinked for too long. Genis: Does Vector know about this? Kiva: Well, I don't think so. Neither does Gru. Genis: Then that means... Ratchet: The heist is a bust. Kiva: Yeah. What about the tablet? Clank: ..I'm afraid I have no knowledge of it. Ratchet: Uh oh... Well, Deadpool did shatter it, so he has one of the fragments already. Reia: Then, it's clear. We need to keep the town safe from Wade before he can cause serious harm. X-23: Agreed. To gain the upper hand, I found something in Vector's Fortress that I think you might be interested. Kiva: Alright, lead the way. - The gang returned to Vector's Fortress and, upon deactivating the security by using an short-range EMP pulse, the gang looked inside and followed Laura's lead. X-23: There. - The gang sees two warbots that are offline. Ratchet: I... I can't believe it! There's Merc and Green! Kiva: Wow... Reia: You know them? Ratchet: Big Al handed them to me during my imprisonment of Dreadzone. After that, they work at Galaxy Burger. Reia: Huh.. But, how did they get caught by Vector? Kiva: My guess is that they ended up in a junkyard and Vector took them in. - Ratchet released the warbots and activated them. Merc: Whoa! Hey! Huh?? Kiva: Gosh... You must be Merc and Green. Green: Y--Yeah, but- Merc: Oh! Boss! Boy, am we glad to see you! Ratchet: Welcome back. Let's get you two caught up, outside. - A few minutes later, back at Gru's house... Green: Wow.. It's a lot to take in. Merc: Ah, suck it up, Green. Kiva: So, there. You two have caught up. Are you guys in? Merc: Heck yeah, we're in. What is this team name, anyway? Dark Star? Genis: Sounds cool, but that's not it. Kiva: It's called the 2nd Galactic Republic. Green: What happened to the first one? Genis: Well, many are killed by a betrayal. That's what. Merc: Don't worry, boss. We're not going to betray you. - Suddenly, Margo and her sisters are ready to go to the dance recital. Margo: Oh, there you are, guys. Edith: Wow... Are those robots?? Ratchet: Kind of. Edith: That's so cool!! Kiva: Is the recital today? Margo: Yeah. You guys got the tickets. So, want to see us perform on stage? Ratchet: Is there enough time? Edith: Well, no... Ratchet: Then we'll take you to the recital. Kiva: Totally. Margo: Thanks, everyone. - The gang took Margo, Edith and Agnes to the recital and they have perform on stage with the other girls. Reia suddenly hears screaming outside. Reia: Something's up. Kiva: Reia? Reia: I'm going in. - Reia ran out to find the source of the screaming, revealing to be Deadpool himself. The gang followed her shortly after. Category:Scenes